Yōsuke Emiya
Yōsuke Emiya (衛宮 陽介, Emiya Yōsuke) is the son of Achilles and Hajime Emiya, as well as the younger twin brother of Junior. Profile Background Yōsuke is the younger twin brother and best friend of Junior, or Shirou, and was intended to become the next head of the Emiya family, however, when he died at seventeen in a school shooting, the head of the Emiya family became Junior's new name, which was a bit too much for his older brother, seeing as he was already also going to be the next head of the Tohsaka family. Appearance Yōsuke is a very slim, slightly muscular male teen with well-kempt green hair, his light blue eyes contrasting his mother's dark brown and his father's bright gold. When trying to figure out how, Achilles reasoned that perhaps this was a result of having been born from a former-Servant. His eyes are almost always closed, navigating the world mostly by sound, as he's ashamed of the color of his eyes, since they made him an outcast compared to the rest of the family. Figuratively, of course, seeing as his family never actually treated him as an outcast. Yōsuke is insecure about them and considered getting contacts or getting surgery to change the eye color, but his mother encouraged him not to since surgery was risky, and contacts are easy to lose. Yōsuke went to a different high school than Junior as he had a light case of Asperger's Syndrome. Despite his awkwardness in conversations, he does do his best to reach out, evident from his kind and welcoming expressions. His school uniform consists of a button-down with a dark blue collar and a blue tie. Though he does not fully describe himself as Assassin, Yōsuke does mention that he "looks like some classy mafia guy with oversized gold buckles because he decided to be tacky." Not that they are, but that is what he states. To actually describe his form as Assassin (and steal some text from the BlazBlue Wikia), which never makes an actual appearance, his clothes and physical features match that of Hazama from BlazBlue. Yōsuke has an arguably creepy and shady appearance, with short green hair like he did when he was alive. His eyes are still almost constantly closed, and his smile remaining, but the color of his "peepers" has changed dramatically; from bright blue to a shining gold. He never explicitly explains why this has happened, but for now let's just say it's because of a certain Magecraft he learned that includes heavy use of the eyes. Typically he wears a three-piece suit, the jacket really just being a black trench coat with two "oversized gold buckles" hanging from what seems to have previously been a belt of some variation. Yōsuke, for the sake of giving off the typical creepy-man air, wears a black fedora, black tie and brown shoes with metal guards at the toes. Personality Yōsuke, like his brother, is generally laid-back, but he's much more awkward and fidgety during conversations with anyone other than Junior. He does his best to not have particular bias, but no matter what he ends up choosing a side even when he doesn't want to. He takes most things to heart and it's hard for him not to take things seriously, but when something makes him upset he hides it with his ever-present smile. Relationships Hajime Emiya Yōsuke loves his mother dearly, since she will never shout at him for a mistake he's made, simply scold him lightly and help him get through whatever problems he has. Besides his brother, she is his favourite person, his father coming in as a close third. Since his private school was close to the Emiya home, he got home very early to spend time with her and his father, usually having had finished his homework in school. Since she is bedridden and sick, Yōsuke would enter her room and excitedly tell her about what had happened that day, and she would listen with a happy smile if the situation permitted. If not, she would frown and talk to him about something that had happened that disturbed him. Achilles Emiya Yōsuke is a bit awkward around his father, but he does love him. As Achilles is a very social and warm person, he always tries to talk to his son. Yōsuke appreciated this, but it was still a bit too much for personal comfort. Whenever he was asked to talk with his father or go on a walk, if he was given the choice he did not, but if his father looked serious or upset that he refused, he would go with him. Shirou "Junior" Emiya Junior is Yōsuke's older twin brother and best friend; the two of them were very close, practically connected at the hip, doing pretty much everything together. You couldn't separate them without them punching you first for even trying. Yōsuke trusted his brother the most out of everyone he knew and would always worry for him until he got home, and he would greet Junior with a wide smile and a warm embrace. However, the day he died, Yōsuke felt a desperate wish that Junior could have been there with him so they could either live or die together as not to let only one of them suffer. In a way, after becoming a Counter Guardian, Yōsuke blames his brother for not being there to help him to some extent, but he doesn't hold it against the boy.Category:Male Characters Category:Meridian Series Category:Post-Meridian Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Side Characters Category:Servants Category:Saison Series Category:Tohsaka Family Category:Emiya Family Category:Lancers Category:Sabers Category:Assassins Category:Counter Guardians